


Saturday Morning

by special_tramp



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, RST, Smut, iwtb era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp
Summary: Mulder and Scully get interrupted during some sexy time on a Saturday morning.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Saturday Morning

They fell asleep maybe three hours ago. It would’ve been six if they had gone to sleep when they got home the night before but they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Mulder and Scully were at a black tie event and Maggie had William for the night.

Thank God she did, because Scully flooded at the sight of Mulder in a tux and Mulder nearly collapsed when he saw for himself how high the slit in Scully’s dress went. Wait until he saw what it was barely concealing underneath.

They were slightly drunk off of the alcohol they had consumed at the event, blacked out and seeing stars off of each other. The night progressed similar to the nights they had before their child together; his face buried between her legs as she sits on top of their counter, her riding him languidly on their floor and then frantically on their bed, him pining her against their headboard, her begging him harder, Mulder, him rolling her away from the warm wet spot on the sheets only for her to make another mess there. He loved the mess she made. It was all Scully: Uninhibited and unapologetic in how crazy he drove her. In how fucking incredible he made her feel.

He got off on the noises she made too when they were alone. Guttural moans, his name ricocheting off the walls and down in the streets, the mewls she made when he told her to cum for him or how wet she was, her whimpers for more, yes, there, faster, and his favorite, the contented Mmmm’s and Hmmm’s she made when they were laying in each other’s arms in solitude.

And now they slept peacefully, Mulder in nothing besides his scruff, smudged nude lipstick and raised crescent shaped welts, Scully in her high-waisted black lace panties, swollen cherry stained lips that made her cheeks glow even more, her earrings and kinky, thoroughly-fucked-mussed hair. They forgot to close the shades and Mulder woke up immediately at the ray of light that pierced his retinas. He rolled over tugging Scully closer to him, pressing her ass into his hardness. There’s that whimpering again. Only further debilitating him with the added rasp from the burn of alcohol and screaming.

Before her voice could express her intentions, her hand was on his length, running her thumb around his head, then down slowly teasing the warm skin of him. He got the message and pulled her panties aside sinking right into her from behind. The sound of wetness echoing in their room. Scully, wrapping her arm around his nape, running her long nails through his hair, pulling his lips to her neck and shoulder, as she turns to kiss and linger on his temple. Gently rocking their hips together, Mulder grabs Scully’s leg under the sheets, raising it, holding her thigh under her knee to get deeper for her. Her jaw slacks as the moans escaping her mouth threaten to make the birds sing along with her.

He repositions to have one hand lightly around her throat - something he recently discovered makes her weak - and snakes the other to start circling her clit. Scully takes his hand away, and then she has his fingers in her mouth, her tongue lubricating them before interviewing hers with his and returning them to her bundle of nerves, now deliciously sensitive by the filthy seductiveness of her own action.

They are both dangerously close when all of a sudden they are stunned from their pre-orgasmic haze to see the rapid series of events of their bedroom door swinging open, a William b-lining it and jumping onto their bed, and an embarrassed Maggie Scully standing in the door frame. Her joy in surprising them quickly turning to shock as she realizes what she clearly interrupted.

Mulder acts and in the speed of lightening manages to pull the comforter over there naked, intertwined bodies, at least before William is scarred for the near future. Still throbbing inside her, Mulder doesn’t move as Scully turns her moan into a deeply dismayed and dragged out, “Ohhh my goddd hi babbyy,” as William giggles and flings himself into her arms. Maggie still panicking at the door, calls William to say lets let mommy and daddy rest and she’ll make him some pancakes, grabs his hand and mouths a ‘sorry’ to her daughter who’s now bright red for a different reason.

Scully plasters her hands over her face as Mulder cant help but laugh at the situation that just unfolded, peppering kisses across her boiling neck and cheek. He pulls out and rolls onto his back while she finds his oversized sweater to throw on.

Before she turns to go check on William, she leans over the bed so just the top of her breasts are visible from the quarter zip down all the way down. Kissing him, she takes his bottom lip between her teeth before he can lap at her tongue, pulling away slowly releasing his lip so that it slaps back into place, she whispers, “I’m going to ask my mom to take him out for a bit. And when I get back I want you to pull my hair and fuck me senseless on all fours until I’m dripping down your legs.”

He’s under her spell and she knows it from the slight smirk appearing on her lips. “Can you do that? …For me?” She begs with a pout.

Dazed by the oceanic dance in her hooded eyes, Mulder swallows hard as he scans her body, licking his lips, as he just manages to get out, “Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Time flies when you're making your wife cum," me describing this story.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading my writing! I am deeply in love with Scully, and believe she deserves to be fucked thoroughly whenever she wants. I hope you enjoyed!! Peace. 💜


End file.
